Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on June 22nd, 2019 for 1296円. Gatinko Chip - Longinus Layer Weight - Metsu Layer Base - Zwei Forge Disc - Drake Performance Tip - Spiral' Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy B-144 Info.jpg|B-144 Info on Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu. Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 29.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 30.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu avatar 31.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu vs Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan.png Manga Control Art BBGT Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu Beyblade.png Trivia * Like its predecessors Lost Longinus Nine Spiral, Nightmare Longinus Destroy, and Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt, Zwei Longinus' name is derived from "zwei", 2 in the German language, and St. Longinus, the Roman soldier who pierced Jesus during his Crucifixion in Christian mythology. ** Zwei Longinus' avatar's snout structure and dual jaws is reminiscent to the head and two jaws of the Celestial Dragon of Osiris Egyptian God card from the first Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and card game. * The word "zwei" in its name is further enforced by the two dragon heads on the Gatinko chip. * This is the first Longinus Beyblade from Beyblade Burst to not be owned by Lui Shirosagi. References Category:Takara Tomy